User talk:Tycio/2012
=January= Re: Brodus Well technically I'm an admin everywhere since I'm Wikia Staff, but this Wiki is by far my favorite wiki and the one I edit most on (50,000+ edits). I think the Funkasaurus is interesting, not what I expected they would do with Brodus Clay, but it's interesting at least. - Wagnike2 19:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) =February= Re: Funkasaurus I have zero issues with it, I get images from WWE.com all the time. I don't particularly know why the admin at another site is even using what you do on here as evidence against you, but on here you can feel free to use them. There's always the possibility that they will eventually be deleted if we get a take down notice from WWE, but until then they are fair to use. - Wagnike2 14:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Transcripts If you can find them online, make "1" example page and I'll consider it from there. - Wagnike2 02:07, February 21, 2012 =March= Galaxian One block The block was made by Wagnike2. *Reason given: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages *Start of block: 00:57, March 10, 2012 *Expiry of block: 00:57, March 17, 2012 *Block ID: #3271 Wish I understood more specifically what edit this is about. +y@talk 21:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay having reviewed nike's log, this block occured right after deleting a page I created. Galaxian One isn't nonsense or gibberish. I honestly saw him (his name was spelled this way on-screen) while watching WWE Vintage on Canada's "The Score" network on Saturday. It's a program hosted by Gene Okerland. I posted links to reviews of this match, it was a WCW match in 1991. Wrestlers like this are going to be forgotten if we don't document them. That they deigned the match worthy to re-air shows some level of notability. I'll see if I can find a clip of it on YouTube or something, I'm not sure if WWE uploads its vintage videos though. I didn't make this guy up though, honest. +y@talk 21:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Found it. Here you can see Mil Mascaras and at 0:45 they introduce his opponent as Galaxian One. Is this some kind of MiB alien coverup? +y@talk 21:49, March 13, 2012 (UTC) They also blogged about this match on TheScore: :"unless you have been watching old footage of Memphis Wrestling (as, sadly, I have), you wouldn’t know that Mil Mascaras’ opponent that night, Galaxian One, ever existed." :Although I was never sure which Galaxian was which, I believe Galaxian One was Danny Davis under that mask. Not the famous, dastardly referee Danny Davis either. The other Danny Davis, who went on to help operate WWE’s developmental territory for a time, and was responsible for the training of future Superstars like The Bashams, Eugene and Rob Conway. :Whichever one it was, they were actually pretty good in their day, and had some matches with the Rock n’ Roll Express in particular that didn’t look like what sports entertainment typically looked like at the time. :Mascaras will be entering the Hall of Fame this year," Hope this helps to establish the notability. +y@talk 22:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Real name Yes he does but we need to find out who he is, cant just have a page with no infobox or details about him. If you can find out who he is (real name) then we can create a page for him, as far as we know we may already have a page for him under his real name or another ring name he used! Dean27 09:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Gail Kim I have no idea. Found it one day looking up Gail Kim images; lord knows there's plenty of great ones of her. BTW, i dont know how to respond to any messages on here; just signed up and pretty PC-ignorant. Any info would be appreciated. RE:Cats & Results *I like your ideas, but I think it's one that needs to be run past Nic as well, he is away for a bit, but post the same message on his Talk page and see what he says once he returns. :*What you done for the NXT pages with an Image source, do you think you could do the same for the 2012 Superstars pages? If the page already has images on it, then no need to leave a source for them ok. Dean27 10:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Template *The problem is with changing that template now is you will have to go to each event page and add it to all the templates. I am guessing but I'd say around 3,000 of them, just don't think that's a possible thing to do right now. Dean27 08:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) =May= RE:Tag Team *Till we/you find a proper name for them why not just call the page Mark Henry and MVP?! Dean27 09:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :*Go with Mark Henry and MVP ok. Dean27 11:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Forum The forum has never really been active on here as most editors don't stick around very long, for that page I would go with calling it Mark Henry and MVP. If you end up finding a name later on, we can always make a redirect for it. So generally without a forum, it's best to just come to me with questions and we can talk it out. :-) - Wagnike2 13:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) =July= Re: Raw 1000 Hmm, I have a bot, I don't know how that would be possible to do though. It might have to be done manually, but it isn't the worse idea ever either. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :* I would say, numbering with Raw 1, Raw 2, etc would be my preferred method as opposed to things like Raw 0001. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) =August= Re: NXT There should probably be a page at least for the championship belt, I don't know if there needs to be a separate page for the tournament. And it's sadly hard to say where to get the results from on this show. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:40, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yea, all the episode pages should be for the air date. It's what we always do on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) =September= Top Tabs Honestly, I have no clue the last time those were updated. But it is interesting from your perspective. I might be willing to at least give the shows a chance on there. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Harold *I'm not sure either of them should have a page. Maybe not enough information about them to make a page look good enough? I am making the Doctors page so any info you can find.. please add to it. Dean27 (talk) 17:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: NXT Template *Does this not cover what you mean NXT Template? Dean27 (talk) 19:10, September 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Team Name *Yes, I'd go with that! Dean27 (talk) 17:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :*Can you make a user page with a list of teams you've made (i.e) Kait-Man & Curti-Max etc etc... Just so we can keep an eye on them all and update them. Are Kait-Man still an active team, if not we need a disbanded date and to update the page. We can't just make these new pages and not keep them kinda up to date! I'd say make a list here for me New Tag Teams 2012..... Dean27 (talk) 17:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Teams *Yes, i can look on CAGEMATCH and find that out. As WWE seam to making Tag Teams for fun to make the tag division "good" again... just need to keep an eye on them all and updated when the info is about. Dean27 (talk) 18:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image naming schemes *No it's images I have on my computer from yesterdays RAW which I have not uploaded yet! They will be on the page when I get round to it! Dean27 (talk) 18:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Mae Young's son *I'm not too sure if this page needs to be on here, seems a bit of a fantasy page! I'll see what Nic thinks of it. Dean27 (talk) 11:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) oct > dec =October= Re: Anime I think that it would be best for you to mention it in the Trivia section of their pages. Doesn't seem to need it's own thing. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Correct and of course you can. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I briefly unlocked The Undertaker if you want to do that edit real quickly. We tend to keep that page locked because it gets vandalized a lot. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:49, October 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:TTT *I have made a list of all the tournaments we have on this site [[User:Dean27/Title Tournaments|'Tournaments']]. It shows the title and year...click the year for the tournaments brackets. There have been 3 Tag Team tournaments, 1996, 2002 & now 2012. Will leave it to you what you name these! Dean27 (talk) 10:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :*Also we have this Tournament template, i think we can get rid of this style and break the tournaments onto their own page with better links in this Template to them pages... Just need some good text on the pages as well. Dean27 (talk) 10:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :*WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament ----------------------- Re:The Encore Well, the only thing I found was on Wikipedia, and it stated Slater renamed it on Twitter to The Encore, and since he did that, I thought you were suppose to go along with it. But apparntly I was wrong, or something. Sorry. 11:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Um, I just went off of what Wikipedia said, again i am sorry, I should have asked permission first, it will never happen again(unless I forget). Thank you for warning me. The Vital Element 00:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :*The Encore page needs to stay where it is at, this isn't up for discussion. Names that are used on WWE.com articles are necessarily canon, so until there is an official name for their group, it needs to stay where it's at. We can't be moving pages all the time. In fact, I'd rather you never move a page without discussing it with either Dean or me first. It makes a lot more work on us. Sorry to be so harsh about this, but it's how it needs to be. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Regardless, I know you have moved pages in the past, so I wanted you to be aware of the need to consult one of us prior to doing so. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::That move is totally fine. Also, the Category should be Category:Image gallery. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Power Rankings I'll have to think about it, I"m currently leaning to no on it. But, I may come around in my thinking. 3MB Hi, after reviewing the information about this stable, we have officially decided that this will be the page on this topic. any efforts at moving the page to another name will result in being banned. Dean27 (talk) 16:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara Um, I created both pages on HCW and this wiki, um I remember Cole saying the Raging Sensation, I don't exacly remember what date entirly, nor if it was before during or after a commercail, since it has been well over a year, I aplogize for not being able to help you there. If you need anything else just ask. The Vital Element 21:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Um their match against Otunga and Mcgillicudy was a Smackdown ''dark match, why is that a problem? The Vital Element 22:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Would you kindly get onto the chat so we may discuss this situation? The Vital Element 22:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Dean replies RE: Move request Hi, I've made the temp...'Template:Requested move'. Please use it wisely, don't go round putting it on tons of pages. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 10:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Dark Match I like this idea but only if it's done correct and looks good. How do you intend on doing it on a page? Dean27 (talk) 10:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mixed teams Category No this is fine as it is. Dean27 (talk) 10:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Block Not sure what to say. Looking at the I see the Ice Cream disambiguation page was deleted right after, it was about that? It was a portion in 4 wrestler's names as well as a common wrestling theme so I figured it would be useful for figuring out who they were, since the names could probably get mixed up... odds are members of Los Ice Creams have been referred to as "Ice Creams" or singularly, "Ice Cream" (especially the Very Mysterious Ice Cream). Is it because I should've done an image gallery like for some of the stars on Jake? Would've been happy to but we lacked a picture of Ice Cream Man and tbh all the members of Los Ice Creams look pretty much the same so I didn't see the point. I really am trying to learn to edit properly, like haven't moved a page since and was discussing and trying to streamline processes as I learn... =/ +Y 19:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Is too bad we don't have any Unblock like Unblock here or anything :( I dunno if I can last 3 months without dose wrestling updates... Guess I could go watch some anime or somethin. +Y 21:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC) =November= To add Okay so... since appeals don't appear to be working, my greatest worry is forgetting ideas I have during the interim (I write them down sometimes, but I lose paper) so I'm going to log potential articles here, since I can only edit my talk page. I'm hoping that this will help remind me to make them once I can edit other pages again. Or perhaps other people can make them if they have the time. Survivor Series' teams (saw them on Vintage) from Survivor Series 1989: *The Rude Brood led by Ravishing Rick Rude would need a disambig statement on Brood for that. *Roddy's Rowdies led by Roddy Rowdy Piper Tag teams: *Miz & Morrison back when they were a tag team ... might be a better name for John Morrison and The Miz. *The Hollys teamed up with Too Cool against The Hardy Boyz & Edge & Christian. Appears to consist of Crash Holly and Hardcore Holly (Bob). Not sure if there are any others in the stable. Templates: :Since stuff like Template:ECW results/Raw results/Template:Smackdown results/Template:NXT results all generally spill over into three lines, I think it might be more attractive to move to the next line after a 4 month span. This would justify the text to a greater degree. Will update as I think of stuff, may not update sig. +Y 00:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :*Dude, to be honest with you... all the above is one of many reasons you were blocked in the first place. Doing a disambig page for Brood is pointless! Shorting everything on a tag team is pointless. Changing the templates is a waist of your time on here and ours! We are looking for good strong edits from people, not worrying about pointless things like this.. Sending us tons of messages about "rubbish". There are lots of good things you can do on here all you need to do is just ask myself or Nic. I would say if you carry on with this pointless edits then Nic will just ban you again. Also please remove all RED links from your profile as they show up on Admin pages. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 16:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Further Clarification It's your general attitude about things, you could take this block as an opportunity to review what we do on this Wiki and what we don't do. That's what I will leave it at, any further attempts or appeals to get unblocked are only hurting your efforts. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Based on the examples Dean's pointed out, I seem to lack an instinct for knowing when something I think would be cool is viewed as a pointless concern by others. Learning what to not do (avoid) is something gradually acquired when it concerns taboos based on editors' views about importance. :Focusing on what is done and emulating that should be a bit easier though. One obvious thing I can think of is when event summaries lack a list of the matches/victories or when they lack pictures, so that's something I could focus on emulating once it expires. :I don't want to hurt the effort but I'm confused about what to study to learn about how to improve, what to avoid, and what to make efforts at. If it will redeem, I can focus more on what you guys think the wiki needs more of compared to what I think it needs more of. The huge amount of content and voids, potentials for expansion, make it hard to know where to start, so have been a bit erratic with contributions. :I'm really impressed when I see you guys adding information about really old (like 90s, etc.) wrestling matches because the WWE.com news articles only seem to go back until around 2006 and I don't know what sources to consult for stuff older than that. +Y 01:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) =December= Tag teams Frankie Kazarian and Christopher Daniels have been in a heel tag team for a while now. Daniels' page says a bit about this, though Kazarian's still lists him as Suicide (I haven't seen that costume come out in over a year...) Anyway the last couple of weeks this pair has been calling themselves Bad Influence. I don't know if the pair have a tag team page yet. I haven't found it but I suck at searching sometimes. If it exists it would be cool if we could use it to this new name. If it doesn't, could be created at this name. *Note: this could be added via from Wikipedia:Bad Influence (professional wrestling) so we could credit the creators. These guys I think were the tag team champions a good number of months as well, although I believe they had lost the titles prior to finally coming up with a name for their team. +Y 02:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Chick Magnets or The Chick Magnets composed of Chick Magnet Punk and Chick Magnet Venom would be interesting to have a page about mostly as it relates to the history of the current WWE champion CM Punk and how he got his name with the mysterious initials. +Y 00:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Also the Second City Saints was apparently the name of the tag team Punk formed with Colt Cabana and... it's already at Second City Saints. On second note, a heel tag team with Julio Dinero afterward managed by James Mitchell and feuding with Raven. A notable teaming with Daniel Bryan in 2006 but that may've just been a 1-shot so unless they actually came up with a team name it's probably not relevant, even though that would be awesome to make a page about. A 2005 OVW team with Brent Albright may be notable (not sure how long they were together or if they got a name) plus it would give space to emphasize the details of their rivalry. Also the team with Seth Skyfire (referred to as Steven Adkins, seems to lack a page) where they won the championship. Not sure how long he was together with Tommy Dreamer and Sandman feuding against New Breed, could be notable. No notable teams since then. We lack a Team Foley and Team Ziggler (formerly Team Punk) from the recent survivor series too. Dunno if these should just redirect to the PPV pages. +Y 00:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Four Horsemen could mention how on 20th aniv Raw Antonio Cesaro mocked how the only thing left of the 4 (he did the hand single) is Ric Flair's 4 ex-wives: #? (David Flair's mother?) #Elizabeth Fliehr? (Reid Flair's mother) #Tiffany VanDemark (May 27, 2006 to August 7, 2008) #Jackie Beems (November 11, 2009 to September 3, 2012) Also I recall on a previous TNA show (Jan 4th or 11th I think) that Austin Aries and Robert Roode were discussing their upcoming tag team match. I believe Austin said they were not only a Dream Team, but rather, a Wet Dream Team. I'll look for '''found' a citation's' about this: *CamelClutchBlog: "Aries cuts off the argument and says they can agree they deserve to be champion more than Hardy or Storm. He calls them a “wet dream team”, so tonight, they need to be professionals and take care of their problem, and then deal with the problems between them." *LordsOfPain: "Aries says the one thing they can agree on is that they both deserve to be champion more than Hardy or Storm, and that they're the WET dream team" *ProWrestlingNet: "Aries referred to them as a "wet dream team" and they needed to take care of business tonight." I don't know how many times they've tagged, but assuming Hardy retains, I could see these two being the next Bad Influence so having a working name prepped until they change it would be good. +Y 16:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Games Was thinking that for the Category:Video games content, wherever possible, it would be useful to include the game roster's character profiles in a gallery, so people can keep track of how wrestlers have been presented in the games over time. These profiles could also be used in a mention of 'other media' on individual articles to show how their facial profiles have been depicted in video games. For example, here are the profiles for WWE '13 and here are the profiles for WWE '12. A contrast can be compared for example between Kharma's profiles in teeth-baring 2012 DLC introduction versus her 2013 appearance as a default character. Both could be included showing WWE's significant year-to-year changes in how a wrestler's face is presented. While changes like this also occur in WWE.com's character galleries, these are harder to keep track of because the changes aren't necessarily going to be announced. Such things aren't necessarily changed all at once and would require grueling work to monitor. Video games, generally being fixed once produced (though this may change in modern gaming with DLC and stuff like that, updates changing software) are an easier to keep track of way to track how profiles are changed. This actually makes me wonder, since old games for discontinued systems (like PS1, Super Nintendo, N64, etc) sometimes get rereleased for newer systems, either in anthology compilations or as cheap downloadable games, if WWE ever does this if they might edit out characters like Chris Benoit from older games' rosters and storylines. +Y 16:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC)